


the case of the missing shirt

by halloweensocks



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloweensocks/pseuds/halloweensocks
Summary: you’re getting ready with spencer so you can go to work. spencer (being spencer), hides your shirt making you cranky.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	the case of the missing shirt

you walked out of the bathroom, clad in a towel. you slipped on your flip flops, the water making a squishing sound as you walked back to your bedroom.

you sighed as you entered the room. you looked at the clock. 7:14 A.M. you and spencer had about 45 minutes to get to work on time.

a 15 minute drive to the bureau, leaving you 30 to get ready.

spencer was standing in front of the full body floor mirror you had, pulling on a vest. your clothes were laid out on the bed, ironed.

except for your shirt. it seemed to be missing. 

“hey spence where’s my shirt?” you kept the towel wrapped around you. you weren’t quite naked underneath, you had your underclothes, but still.

he was awfully quiet, not making a sound. 

“spencer?” you asked again, walking over to the mirror.

he giggled and you raised an eyebrow.

“alright mr, funny pants, where my shirt?” you tugged at his ear and he dodged.

“i don’t have it!” he tried to suppress a smile.

“you do! you’re smiling!” you pushed his shoulder and he gasped loudly.

“you hurt me, i’m wounded.” he collapsed on the bed, right on top of your already ironed pants and blazer. 

“spencer walter reid! get off my clothes! you’re gonna wrinkle them!” you scolded, heading over to the bed, one arm still holding your towel up.

“i was the one who ironed them!” he furrowed his brows and got off the bed.

“touché. but seriously, we’ve got like 30 minutes to get to work, and i’m in nothing but a towel and my underclothes.” you gestured wildly to your body.

“oh is that so? i didn’t realize.“ he closed his eyes and a smile came on his face.

“do you mind if i touch? i’m not much of a visual learner, i learn by sensory.” he grabbed at your breasts and you swatted at his hand.

“spencer seriously where’s my shirt?!” you removed his hand from his eyes using your free hand and he attempted to look down your shirt.

horny spencer was not fun.

“i don’t know!” he had a devilish little smile on his face. 

“spencer reid. you have to the count of three to get me my shirt.” you warned and his eyebrows raised.

“one.” 

“or what?” he moved your clothes to the side and leaned back on his arms. 

“i don’t fucking know! i just don’t want to be late for work.” you sighed, exasperated.

“hotch is gonna tear us a new one if we’re late. especially since it’s a paperwork day.”

he raised his eyebrows again. “okay i’ll give you your shirt on one condition.”

“if it’s anything pertaining to sex, no. it’s way too early.” you walked over to your closet, preparing to bring out a new shirt. or at least find one that wasn’t wrinkled.

“that’s not what you said two weeks ago when we were on that case.” he muttered, going back over to the mirror.

your face turned red and you found a decent regular black shirt to put on.

“what was that?” you turned to him.

“i said that’s not what you said two weeks ago. you were ready to jump my bones even though jj was a room over.” he teased, digging in his sock drawer.

“dinosaur sock and alien sock, or train sock and red sock?” he changed the conversation and held up two pairs of mismatched socks.

“first one.” you were used to picking spencer’s socks. they were always mismatched, it was a very rare day that you saw spence with matching socks. the world had to be coming to an end for that.

when his back was turned you quickly dropped the towel and slid on your shirt.

“i saw that in the mirror by the way.” he turned around as you were wiggling on your skirt.

“fuck off spencer.” you stuck up the middle finger and zipped up your skirt.

“oh by the way, your shirt was underneath your pillow.” he sat on the bed, as he tied his converse.

“i’m going to kill you.” you put on your own boots and walked over to the mirror to fix your hair.

“aw but you love me!” he pocketed his keys and phones. 

“ready to go?” he stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your torso, his hands dangerously close to your breasts.

“no i am not ready to go! you wasted my time!” you finished your hair and went around the room looking for all your items to shove in your purse. you weren’t very organized and spencer reminded you of that often.

“someone’s cranky.” he pouted.

“oh shut up.” you found all your things, shouldering your bag. 

“i’m only cranky because i was sent on a wild goose chase around the room to get my shirt!” you huffed and looked up at him. 

“but you’re so cute when you’re mad!” he snickered and walked towards the front door.

“spencer reid, i promise you i will kill you. and i’ve worked enough cases to know how to hide a dead body.” you followed him as he headed down the hall, into the elevator and into the car.

“is that a threat, agent l/n? i have half a mind to tell agent hotchner that i’m being threatened by a member of our own team! this is the replicator case all over again.” spencer shook his head as he held the car door open for you.

at least he had manners. 

“god you’re so annoying.” you buckled your seat belt and again spencer laughed.

“c’mon. i’m sorry. how about i take you to starbucks as payment?” he cocked his head and you pursed your lips.

“fine. but you’ve gotta give me a kiss too.” you puckered.

he placed a small kiss on your lips.

“see? all better.” he drove to starbucks, and you got your drink.

he could be a pain in the ass, but you loved spence.


End file.
